Episode 3173 (11th January 1991)
Plot Jenny tells Angie that Steph got her wires crossed about last night's promo but Angie's not convinced. Curly feels that he wants to marry Kimberley now. Kimberley refuses to talk about their engagement at work. Reg asks Kevin to do a foreigner on his car. Angela tries to arrange lunch with Derek. He manages to put her off. Angie tells Sally that Jenny lied to Mark about doing a promo. Curly hounds Kimberley at work. She tells him they're finished and threatens to walk out if he continues to harass her. Victor visits Mavis to thank her for being so understanding of Derek seeing a lot of Angela. Mavis is furious that Derek didn't tell her although she pretends to Victor that she knew all about it. Victor stirs things by telling her that Derek took it in his stride. Rita goes dancing with Reg and begins to enjoy his company. Curly accosts Brenda Taylor when she arrives at Bettabuy to collect Kimberley. He accuses her of ruining Kimberley's life. Jenny goes for another promo. Steph confirms to Angie that there is no promo tonight but when Mark comes into the Rovers and asks Steph why she isn't with Jenny she covers for Jenny by rushing off to catch her. Kevin is annoyed that Curly got Reg to call him about a foreigner at the garage. He plans to fix Reg's car during the weekend. Sally thinks it's too risky. Mavis confronts Derek about him seeing Angela. She feels deceived. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Ben Williams - Paul Warriner Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor and loading bay *Casey's Garage *Pendlebury Paper Products - Office *St. Saviour's Church - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mark is so occupied with Jenny Bradley that he may miss the occurrences under his nose at the garage. Derek is put in a dilemma over his wives. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,240,000 viewers (10th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the opening 15" of the Rovers scene where Jack ruminates on Curly and Kimberley's broken engagement with Mark Casey. Category:1991 episodes